1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular unit, residence, or similar wiring and in particular to a device which is attached to a primary power cable and receives therein a secondary cable terminated by a known connector and forming a branch circuit.
2. The Prior Art
There are often times in modular unit, residence and similar wiring situations when it is desirable to create a tap off a cable run and/or form a branch circuit off of an existing line. In the past this has required installation of a junction box and the power cable to be severed, in order to be inserted into the box, and stripped to expose the conductors. The tapping line likewise had to be cut and stripped and the conductors appropriately electrically and mechanically joined to the conductors of the primary line by any of the well known methods, such as with wire nuts or soldering. This clearly is an expensive proposition in that it is both time consuming and requires a lot of additional material. Further, the prior art method of making such a tap results in a rather bulky structure at the site of the tap. The present invention overcomes the difficulties of the prior art by providing a tap which will accept a known connector of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,326 and yet does not require either a junction box or the many steps of effecting a tap as noted above.